


Only Nerds Call Them Smooches

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Jason Is Not Vanilla, Mario Kart, Not at the same time, Oral Sex, PWP, Piper Is Annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literal PWP except there's a minor competition plotline and somebody wins Mario Kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Nerds Call Them Smooches

“You could not have won that,” says Jason. “That’s not possible. I demand a rematch.”

Piper drops the controller and does the Mario Kart Victory dance that she so totally has not practiced in her dorm room. “That was your eighth rematch,” she says. “I totally win.”

“Unfair competition,” he says, watching her dance. “I demand another competition to determine the winner.”

Piper grins at Jason. "Oh, you want a competition, huh?" she pulls him close, letting her eyes flutter down to his lips then slowly drag up to his eyes. "Because you know I'll win."

Jason shrugs as he stands, running his hands up and down Piper's arms. She fights not to shiver at their touch, but they're just so deliciously warm and familiar that she pulls him down to her, kissing him slowly, languidly, enough to get him to do that little whimper that sets fire to her insides.

"Piper," he murmurs against her lips, "c'mon, let's go to my bed."

"Aw," says Piper, nipping at Jason's jaw. "So vanilla..."

He pulls away, and there's something new, something very intriguing in his eyes. "Vanilla?" he asks, speaking slowly.

Piper smirks. "Okay, maybe not vanilla, exactly, but – " That's when he grabs her around the waist, dipping her in a dance to the beat of the Mario Kart music, then pulls her to standing. He rests his hand under her thigh, pulling it up to wrap around his leg.

She can feel him hard against her.

"That's new," she says, and she's embarrassingly breathless, desperately trying to catch her breath.

He shrugs. "I've picked up some moves."

Piper grins. "Show me more of them, then." She steps backward toward the bed, pulling him with her, until her knees hit and she falls backward as Jason follows on top of her, kissing along her collarbone until she says, "That can't be your only move."

He props himself up on his elbows, and sighs. "You are so impatient," he grumbles. "What, you want me to just get to it? No kissing?"

"No smooches," says Piper. "Smooches are for nerds."

"Only nerds call them smooches."

Piper laughs. "Okay, point."

Jason grins at her. "Just lie back and enjoy the ride."

Piper licks her lips as Jason slides his hands up her shirt, taps his fingertips back down her belly, and unbuttons her jeans. She tries not to react too much when he gently brushes his hands along the sensitive skin of her hips, along her legs. "Come on," she gasps.

"Patience," he murmurs, pressing the first soft kiss to her hipbone. "And up." He taps her leg and she lifts her hip, letting him slowly slide the jeans down her legs, and she bites her lip as he slowly pulls her closer, kissing at the insides of her thighs.

Piper isn't sure how to use words, so she instead just makes a desperate, whining noise that she hopes communicates to Jason that she really wants him to get a move on. Perhaps with a please.

“Fine, fine,” Jason laughs, and Piper can feel his voice vibrate against her leg. He puts his lips on her without further ado, and Piper sighs with the sparks that ride up her spine with the movement.

“Yes,” she breathes, and her hips rolls against his mouth. He uses his tongue and lips expertly, adding a finger as she presses against him. He’s got her gasping, calling his name and rolling her lips against his mouth, within a few moments.

“Oh, gods,” she gasps. “Fuck, I’m close, c’mon, I – ”

Jason pulls away, and Piper freezes.

“Oh, you’re a jerk.”

There’s the worst, smarmiest looking grin on Jason’s face.

“Oh, you’re laughing,” she grumbles, and she props herself up on her elbows to glare at him more efficiently. She kicks her jeans off and sits up, pulling her shirt off over her head, taking her bra with it. Jason stop laughing and just stares. “Who’s laughing now, Sparky?”

He stares at her for a second, then surges toward her. She catches his face in her hands, kissing him hungrily. The fire pooling inside her only grows when she tastes herself on his lips, and she wraps her legs around him.

“Pants off,” she says, “pants off would be good.”

He swallows, taking her in for a moment, breathing shakily. “Right,” he says, moving so he can get at his belt, “pants off, good idea.” He shuffles them down his hips, and Piper bites at his jaw as he throws them across the room. “Oh, thank gods.”

Piper laughs. “See? Better to just get going.”

Jason rolls his eyes and rolls until Piper’s on top of him, and she grabs a condom out of his drawer. “You are such a nerd,” he says.

“We’re both nerds,” says Piper. “That’s why we like each other.”


End file.
